


Teen Wolf Bingo Graphics

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Teen Wolf POC Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Everyone Is Gay, Teen Wolf POC Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: A collection of graphics made for my various TW Bingo Cards; not sure how many there will be.Don't let the wordcount fool you, its just image descriptions. There's not a story here! Just graphics!Ch 1: TW POC BingoCh 2: TW Bingo/TW Rare Char Bingo





	1. TW POC Bingo: LGBT Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just posting so that the bingo card (whenever its finished) can be complete and easily navigated!
> 
> For square I4 of my [Teen Wolf POC Bingo card](http://morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/pocbingo)!

[img desc, left to right, top to bottom:  


  * img 1: Scott McCall, smiling in a school hallway.  

  * img 2: The pansexual pride flag. The pink stripe is a sunset, the yellow stripe is a line of payphones, and the blue stripe is the moon in a daytime sky. This image is supposed to give feelings of wanderlust, which is something I associate with Scott really strongly - he wants to leave Beacon Hills but also feels tied there. I hope that one day soon he gets a vacation honestly.  

  * img 3: The bisexual pride flag. The pink stripe is of a girl standing in front of the ocean, the purpl stripe is of flower petals, and the blue stripe is of the open road in a desert. This image is meant to depict Braeden's past as a bounty hunter while also showing her softer side, and her future with Derek (and with the pack in general; I have a hard time imagining that she and Scott wouldn't be friends)
  * img 4: Braeden smiling over her shoulder.
  * img 5: The pansexual pride flag. The pink strip is solid, with the words "kiss me hard before you go," the yellow strip is of a person running in the distance, and the blue stripe is a lightbulb on top of a blue grid. This is mostly headcanon coming out—I headcanon Kira as a runner and I think she likes Lana Del Ray's music (plus kissing Scott amirite). The lightbulb, of course, is a reference to her electricity powers.
  * img 6: Kira Yukimura smiling upwards. 
  * img 7: Danny Mahealani smiling at Stiles in the locker room.
  * Img 8: The gay pride flag. The red stripe is of a jersey, the orang stripe is of a sunset, the yellow stripe is of the woods, the gren stripe is grapes, the blue stripe is an ocean wave, and the purple stripe is a mountain peak. Not all of these have meaning, some of them are just pretty, but the jersey is a reference to his position as goalie, the woods are because...dude, its beacon hills. The overall mood I was going for was a sense of mystery, bc jeff davis nevr gave us enough details about Danny, but i also felt like there was an indication that maybe he was supernatural? So there's also a sense of power. But dammit jeff u couldn't throw us a bone...at all??? 
  * img 9: Vernon Boyd, smiling in the cafeteria.
  * img 10: The asexual pride flag. The black stripe is of fireworks in a night sky, th grey strip is of people skating at the ice rink, the white strip is an organized desk, and the purple stripe is a cloudy sky. The fireworks are a reference to "that feeling of a full moon." The skating rink is partially bc he worked there, but also bc I headcanon him as being very good at ice skating. I'm not. The organized desk was picked because he always presented as a very quiet and thoughtful person; plus later we see that he was a member of ROTC. The purple clouds are for prettyness but also bc I think he went through a lot of shit on the show and all I wanted for him was for the clouds to clear. @jeff davis fuck you
  * img 11: The gay pride flag. The red stripe is apples, the orange stripe is a flower, the yellow stripe is the woods, the green strip is some leaves, the blue stripe is a series of pools, and the purple stripe is smoke. Marin is a druid, closely associated with nature. Plus the purple smoke reminded me of magic. But mostly I just think the images are pretty. 
  * img 12: Marin softly smiling, thoughtful, in a classroom.] 



  


[img desc, left to right, top to bottom:  


  * img 1: Kali smirking over her shoulder.  

  * img 2: The polysexual pride flag. The pink stripe is a bird's wing, the green stripe is barefeet walking over a tree stump, the blue stripe is a hand holding a lighter. The wing is meant to indicate freedom from past connections, the barefeet are, of course, because she walks around barefoot, and the lighter is meant to represent her recklessness.  

  * img 3: The bisexual pride flag. The pink stripe is roses, the purple stripe is hands at a concert, and the blue stripe is an empty pathway. This is halfway pretty, halfway...a sadness at the missed potential? Think of the blue stripe as a path not taken :(
  * img 4: Rebecca "Harley" Harlowe laughing in front of a striped background.  
  * img 5: The queer pride flag.The green stripe is ferns, the orange stripe is sparks, and the pink stripe is a pencil on a desk. I can't remember what the teal circle is. Like Marin, Deaton has been established as a Druid, which ties into nature. The orange sparks seem magical. The pencil is related to him often having advice and answers for Scott, as a teacher/mentor would. 
  * img 6: Alan Deaton smiling. 
  * img 7: Noshiko Yukimura smiling proudly.
  * Img 8: The bisexual pride flag. The pink stripe is of cherry blossom trees, related to her Japanese heritage, the purple stripe is of fireworks in the sky, which is a reference to her abilities as a kitsune, and the blue stripe is a drop of water, which is a reference to the fact that she often seems unassuming, but has incredible power. 
  * img 9: Melissa McCall smiling in her scrubs, relieved.
  * img 10: The demisexual pride flag. The black triangle is a row of buttons, the white stripe is clouds, the purple stripe is leaves, and the grey stripe is mountains. Mostly pretty, but also references how Melissa is Scott's rock throughout the show, incredibly reliable and supportive! Really the best mom~
  * img 11: The bisexual pride flag. The pink stripe is of a wall (I think?), the purple stripe is of trees, and the blue stripe is of a carpet in the shape of puzzle pieces. I mostly picked out pretty stuff but the blue stripe is specifically supposed to be about Ken as a teacher. It reminded me of the carpets you would see in elementary school, where kids might have to sit on one puzzle piece lol. Although he is a high school teacher, he engaged with his students in creative ways, like elementary teachers do!
  * img 12: Ken Yukimura smiling in his classroom.
  * img 13: The aromantic pride flag. The dark gren stripe is trees, the light green stripe is grass, the yellow strip is a bee landing on a flower, the grey stripe is trees, and the black stripe is also trees. Wow that's a lot of trees??? I think I went for pretty over meaning here. But I think i was also tying it to her pack chilling out in the woods, etc. 
  * img 14: Satomi Ito, with a worried smile.
  * img 15: Corinne, the Desert Wolf, smiling darkly.
  * img 16: The gay pride flag. The red stripe is the crashing surf, the orange stripe is someone standing alone, the yellow stripe is a dancer, the green stripe is someone balancing over trees, the blue stripe is a mountain valley, the purple stripe is trees. Mainly meant to convey her independence.]




	2. TW Rare Char Bingo: Kira Yukimura; TW Bingo: Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square I3 of my [Rare Char Bingo card](http://morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/rarecharbingo).
> 
> Also Square I2 of my [ Teen Wolf Bingo card](http://morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/twbingo)

[img desc:

Ten images spliced together in the shape of a star in front of lighting in a pink sky.

Images from top image, in clockwise order.

  * img 1: Kira, standing, her arms by her side. In her hand, white electricity sparks. She looks amazed at her own ability.
  * img 2: a closeup of Kira's face, in orange lighting. She is showing her kitsune aura, her eyes glowing, and she is wielding a sword (not pictured)
  * img 3: an extreme closeup of Kira's eyes, glowing orange.
  * img 4: Kira standing alone at Danny's party, glowing with her Kitsune aura. 
  * img 5: an extreme closeup of her fingers hovering around a lightbulb. The lightbulb is beginning to glow, and tendrils of electricity jump between it and her fingers.
  * img 6: a closeup of Kira's face, turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes glow almost red.
  * img 7: Kira looking awkward because Scott has just shown up unannounced at her house and she didn't have time to do her hair!!!
  * img 8: Kira holding a sword, looking confident in her ability to kick ass
  * img 9: Kira holding a sword over her head, from the scene where she teamed up with Allison.
  * img 10: an extreme closeup of Kira's smile.]




End file.
